The Wedding Commitment
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have been engaged for two months. They are now trying to plan the wedding. What could possibly go wrong? This is a Shamy story. I plan on bringing in all the characters for the planning and the wedding. This is a follow up to Time Out Commitment and Engagement Night Celebration. It isn't necessary to read those to understand this but it may help. T rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Follow up number 2 to The Time Out Commitment. It isn't necessary to read that story but it will make sense. This story takes place two months after the Time Out Commitment takes place which happened right after the finale aired. Sheldon and Amy are engaged and now have the task of planning their wedding.**

 **I don't own any of this.**

Sheldon and Amy had been engaged for two months. Sheldon was getting impatient because every time he would bring up picking a date, Amy would say they had plenty of time. Sheldon didn't want to wait. He had no intentions of being engaged for a year before they picked a date like Leonard and Penny had done. When Sheldon Cooper got a feeling he knew it and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with one Amy Farrah Fowler. What he couldn't understand is why she didn't seem in a rush to get this done. She was the one that wanted the commitment from him. And here they were. He had given her the biggest commitment there was and now she didn't seem in rush to get married. He had informed her that she could move in with him after the wedding. They did spend their weekends together. He thought by putting that stipulation of living together she would want the wedding sooner. Maybe just being intimate with each other and spending weekends was enough for her. It wasn't for him. He wanted her in his bed every night and he was going to make it happen. They were having dinner at her apartment when he decided to bring it up again.

"Amy, when do you want to get married?" Sheldon asked for what seemed like the millionth time in two months.

"Why do we need to decide now?" Amy asked him. Amy knew he wanted her in his bed every night. He had told Leonard who in turn told Penny. And of course Penny told Amy. All he had to do was say the word and she would move in with him. But he was insistent on waiting until after the wedding. She wanted him to sweat a bit, but she would marry him tomorrow if he just would admit he wanted her with him.

"Well because we are now engaged and usually when two people get engaged they then get married or at least start planning a wedding. Unless of course you are Penny and Leonard then you wait a year to decide, go to Vegas and come back not married."

"Why is this so important? We have only been engaged two months." Amy said trying to get him to say it.

"I want you to be my wife. Isn't that important enough? Plus you know how I am about closure. We need to have a date." Sheldon said. He couldn't tell her the real reason. She would want to move in right away and then they probably never would get married.

"I should have known. So when would you like to get married?"

"No you are not putting this on me. I want you to have the wedding you want. You get to pick the date, the dresses and the venue. I will show up and be the one at the end of the aisle in the tuxedo. Well if you want me to wear one." Sheldon said.

"If you think I am going to plan this whole wedding myself you are crazy. And don't give me that crap about your mother having you tested. You asked me to marry you. We are in this together. We will make the decisions together."

"Okay you are right."

"Damn straight, I am right." Amy said. "Now when do you want to get married? What kind of wedding do you want? And before you say Star Trek, I am going to say no."

"How about The Flash?" Sheldon said.

"You're kidding right?" Amy said.

"Actually I was thinking the fast part not the actual television show. I swear."

"What do you mean?" They had been engaged for two months, that wasn't fast.

"I mean I want to get married soon. I don't want to wait. You know me. When I get a feeling I know it. And I know I want to marry you. The sooner the better in my opinion." He said. He had already been waiting two months, he needed this done.

"Why so quick?" She said smiling.

"Two months isn't quick." Sheldon said.

"Of course it is. We have been together for five years and now you want to rush into marriage. I want to know your reason."

"I just want to marry you."

"Sheldon. Tell me the truth. We promised no more secrets, remember?" She needed to remind him of the promise they made two months prior.

"Fine. I want you with me. I can't stand just having you in my bed on weekends. I want you with me every single night." He said.

"Well we could live together you know." She said.

"Not until after the wedding. So what do you say? Can we get married soon?"

"Thank you for finally admitting it." Amy said. "Now when should we get married?"

"Wait you knew?" He asked. Then realized that of course she knew. "Penny told you didn't she?"

"It would have been a lot easier if you had told me. We could be married by now." She said.

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

"Since the first time we stayed together on the weekend. You told Leonard that you couldn't sleep without me that following Monday. He was super excited because he thought you would kick him out and have me move in. Then you made that stupid stipulation of us being married before we live together. He told Penny then she told me. We came up with this little plan to make you sweat."

"I should have known." Sheldon said laughing. "So when can we get married?"

"Well we need a little time to plan, so maybe a couple of weeks. It will give us time to get time off for a honeymoon and such."

"Believe me, Siebert will give me as much time off as I want. And if you are taking me away, he will give you the time as well." Sheldon said to her. "You don't want a church wedding do you?" He asked hoping she didn't. He was actually surprised when Penny had announced she wanted one. He had known her for eight years and not once had she ever talked about church. He knew his mother would love him to get married in a church but it was his wedding.

"Of course not. And I know you don't want that. So should we try the courthouse?" Amy asked.

"We tried that with Howard and Bernadette. It seemed too rushed."

"Well that is because they wanted to get married that day. We would have some time to plan before running down to the courthouse." Amy explained.

"That's true, but I don't want to do that anyway." He said.

"What about Vegas?" Amy asked. She knew his answer would be no but thought she would attempt it anyway.

"Really Amy?" He said, but then thought about it some more. "Although…" He started again.

"You would be willing to get married in Vegas?" Amy was shocked.

"No not Vegas, but how about Lake Tahoe? I hear there are some nice chapels there."

"Where did you hear that?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Okay I didn't hear it, I researched it. Then we could spend are wedding night in a honeymoon suite there and then maybe go to San Francisco for our honeymoon."

"Wow you really did do your research didn't you?" Amy said to him.

"Okay yes. I researched. I was hoping you would agree. It is, and please allow me to be a bit hippy dippy, actually a bit romantic."

"Sheldon Cooper a romantic, who knew?" She laughed.

"Yeah who knew?" Sheldon said. "Now let's pick a date."

"So a couple of weeks. Let's take a look at the calendar." Amy said pulling the one on her phone up. "Today is July 25. If we are looking at two weeks from now, we are looking at August 8. Does that seem acceptable?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked at the calendar and realized that the following week, August 15 was actually the same date as the anniversary of his grandparents. Since Amy was wearing his Meemaw's ring, it only seemed fitting that they marry on the same date as she did.

"How about August 15?" He asked.

"First you want to rush, now you want to wait an extra week? Why?" Amy asked.

"August 15 is my grandparent's anniversary. It seems fitting since you are wearing Meemaw's ring…"

"Yes." She said.

"So August 15 in Lake Tahoe?" He asked.

"Sounds like we have a plan." She said.

"Good." He said to her and pulled her in for a long kiss.

 **Okay there is the introduction. Now we have three weeks to plan a wedding. Who will they invite and what could possible go wrong?**

 **If you liked it please leave a review, if you didn't please leave a review...I can handle it. I will try and update regularly. I think this will be no more than 10 chapters. maybe not even that many. We will see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and follows for this story. Well here is chapter 2. How about some of Amy's mother? Yes, okay where here it is.**

 **I don't own any of this...**

Sunday morning Amy rolled over in bed and realized Sheldon wasn't there. She got up and padded her way into her living room. She found Sheldon sitting at the coffee table with his laptop open.

"What are you doing up?" Amy asked him, joining him on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I was researching." He told her.

"What were you researching?" She asked.

"Wedding venues." He replied.

"I thought you already did that." She said.

"Well I said I was looking at venues. I didn't actually find a place. Plus I want your opinion."

"Well let's see what you found."

"There are many to choose from but I really like this one." He said showing her the website.

"I love it." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Look at the view. It is beautiful and we can hold the ceremony indoors or outdoors."

"No way are we having it outdoors." He said.

"Fine, then inside it is. But with that view our pictures will be perfect. And they will be taken outside." Sheldon frowned but didn't say a word. He said she could have the wedding she wanted. "Now is it possible to book it with the date we want so close to now?" She asked him. She was a bit concerned about not getting a good place due to how soon they were planning on getting married.

"Actually I just checked and they are available believe it or not. I read that they do most of their weddings between April and June. August isn't a particularly busy month for weddings." He replied smiling.

"Then I say book it. How many people can it hold?" Amy knew she didn't want to invite too many people but wanted to make sure it didn't have a minimum number of people to be booked.

"It says anywhere from 20 to 200. I don't think we will get 200 people to come in three weeks' time. But that does bring up a question. Who are we inviting?"

"Well our friends, obviously. I assume I will invite my mom. Oh damn, I guess I have to tell her we are getting married. And I want to invite my dad as well."

Sheldon hadn't heard the line about her dad. He was concentrating on the part where Amy hadn't told her mom. "You haven't told your mom yet?" Sheldon was shocked. He had called his mother the day after Amy had said yes. He knew she wasn't close to her mom but to not have told her she was getting married.

"Sheldon, you know my mom. She won't believe me until I actually walk down the aisle. She still isn't sure about you even though we have been together for five years."

"It's not like I haven't met her in person." Sheldon said. He had been reluctant for Amy's aunt's birthday party that first time but after that he learned his lesson. He knew he had no choice if she asked him to accompany her to a family function. He even put it in the agreement after she made a huge fuss about it.

"I know and you have seen her more than once. She just thinks we are friends. I don't know how many times I have to tell her we are dating but she still sees us as friends. It could be because we have been together for five years and aren't married."

"Well I think we should call her today." Sheldon said to her.

"Do we have to?" Amy was not in the mood to deal with her mother.

"Yes and I will not take no for an answer." He said.

"Fine. We will do it right after breakfast." She agreed reluctantly.

"Great now what do you want to do for breakfast? I was thinking we could go to that diner down the road. I don't want to cook this morning." He said.

"That sounds terrific. Let me go shower and then we can go." She told him.

After Amy finished in the shower they went to breakfast. When they came back they set up the computer to call Amy's mother. She was nervous. Her mother was not fond of Sheldon and it really had nothing to do with the first time they met. She just didn't like that Amy was being what she thought was strung along. The last time Amy had spoken to her mother she told her about the Mars application. Her mother wanted to know why Amy would want to do something like that and she said if Sheldon was going to go to Mars than so was she.

"Will you relax." Sheldon said to her noticing her fidgeting.

"You don't understand." She said.

"I think I do. Your mother doesn't like me. She isn't going to be happy."

"How did you know?" She said.

"I may not be good at reading some facial cues but her face is easy to read. She doesn't approve of me. Is it because of our first meeting?" He asked

"No it actually has nothing to do with that. I explained that to her. She couldn't believe I put you up to it. Actually she is concerned you don't treat me right."

"She's right."

"Wait, what? No she's not right. She is completely wrong."

"Amy, come on we both know she's right. You wanted a break because I was treating you right, correct?"

"Well…" She started.

"Well let's not get into it. I am striving to treat you right now. And we are getting married. We need to tell her." He said.

"I know. I am just afraid of her reaction."

"You never know she may surprise you."

"I doubt it. Okay let's get this over with." She said.

They made the call. Her mother answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, mom." Amy said to her mother.

"Good morning, Amy. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Sandy Fowler asked her daughter. She rarely heard from her any more.

"Well I um, I mean we…" She said pulling Sheldon into the screen with her. "Oh hi Sheldon." Her mother said, then realizing the hour of the morning. "Why are you at my daughter's apartment so early on a Sunday?"

"Mom! Sheldon is my boyfriend and has been for the last five years. When will you understand that?"

"So you are sleeping together then? When did this start? And why didn't you tell me?" Her mother was shouting the questions at her.

"Okay mom, stop!" Amy shouted over her. "Let me speak."

"Fine. Speak. What do you have to say for yourself?" She said pointedly looking at Sheldon.

"Um, well…"

"Mom, Sheldon and I are adults. We have been together for five years. I think if we are sleeping together that is our business."

"Amy please don't tell me you are calling me to tell me all about the sex you are really having."

"Mrs. Fowler, if I may." Sheldon spoke up.

"Please." She said.

"The last time we called you about us being together, you know that was a ruse. Since then have I not come to social gatherings with your family? How have I not proven I am Amy's boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

"Well for one, you very rarely hold hands."

"Why is everyone so insistent that hand holding is a way to show affection. It was a problem I had. I am working on it."

"Had a problem?" Sandy asked him.

"Yes but ever since meeting Amy, things have changed. Amy has made me a more affectionate, open-minded person. I don't seem to have problems shaking hands with people. And we hug, kiss and hold hands now."

"What about other things?" Sandy was curious now. The last time she had seen them, Sheldon looked to be reluctantly holding her hand but now he seemed as if he was completely okay with it.

"Mom like I said not your business." Amy said to her. "We have some other news though."

"Okay what is it then?" She asked.

Amy showed her the ring on the screen. "We are getting married." Amy said.

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you." Sandy Fowler was thrilled. She never thought her daughter was going to get married.

"Thank you mom." Amy was grateful her mother was fine with it.

"So when did this happen?" Sandy asked.

"Oh um, about two months ago." Amy answered.

"Two months! And you are just now telling me. Why?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. You haven't exactly been subtle about how you feel about Sheldon." Amy answered her.

"Alright, I guess I see your point. So have you guys set a date? You know May weddings are always nice."

"Actually we are getting married in three weeks."

"Three weeks! Amy are you pregnant?"

"No mom, I am not pregnant. We just decided we don't want to wait. We've been together for a long time. There is no sense in waiting."

"But Amy how will you get a church in three weeks?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, I am not getting married in a church. We have decided to get married in Lake Tahoe. We booked the venue today."

"No church? That is not acceptable."

"Mom, you know I don't believe in the same things you do."

"I thought you said Sheldon's mom was religious too. Won't she be just as upset it isn't taking place in a church?"

"Mrs. Fowler, my mother will most likely be upset as well. But she understands me and knows I do not hold the same beliefs as she does. She has accepted it. I hope you can as well."

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?"

"No you don't. Oh and mom, I want to invite dad to the wedding as well." Amy said.

"You what?" Mrs. Fowler said.

 **Okay I know we know nothing about Amy's father and I have a plot bunny in my head about him that won't go away so I hope you are all going to be okay with what I do to him. I have written him differently in other stories but this is just calling to me for this one.**

 **We will meet him in the next chapter plus Shamy tells the gang of the plans for the wedding in Tahoe.**

 **Liked it let me know...hated it let me know. Reviews help me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story as well as following. I am so sorry for the long delay. I wanted this chapter to come across good so I had to take my time thinking about how to word some things. This chapter will deal with talking about the date with friends and family.**

 **As always I don't own any of this at all:**

" _No you don't. Oh and mom, I want to invite dad to the wedding as well." Amy said._

 _"You what?" Mrs. Fowler said._

"I know you heard me mom." Amy said.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fowler, but why wouldn't she want to invite her father?" Sheldon interrupted.

"Have you met her father yet, Sheldon?" Sandy asked Sheldon.

"Of course I met him. I met him at his wedding." Sheldon stated as if that was obvious.

"His wedding? You mean to tell me he is married to that…to that…" She wasn't sure what she wanted to call the person that stole her husband from her.

"Robert." Amy said.

"What?" Sandy asked her.

"His name is Robert. That whatever you were going to say. He has a name."

"Fine. The home wrecker's name is Robert. What I can't believe is that you approve of that. You went to his wedding. I can't believe you would betray me like this."

"Why is that betrayal?" Sheldon said.

"Because what he is doing isn't right." Sandy said.

"I'm confused. What is wrong about it?" Sheldon asked.

"Because marriage should be between a man and a woman. I would think of all people, you would understand. I am sure your mother feels the same way. Amy tells me she is a very religious person." Sandy answered him.

"My mother is a very religious person, but she is also a very loving person." Sheldon said.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that I am not a loving person?" Sandy was incensed.

"I would never say that." Sheldon said. "I was telling you my mother was a loving person. She doesn't care who you love. She only cares that you love. And in the case of Jerry and Robert, she won't give one lick if they are two men, two women or a man and a woman. She is very accepting and she raised me to be that way as well."

"I don't know if I can accept it." Sandy said.

"Mom, no one is saying you have to accept that he left you. I can understand your hurt there. But mom, he was living a lie all those years. He grew up in a very religious household. He couldn't tell his parents how he felt. When he met you he fell in love with your mind. Mom, you are a brilliant woman. Dad tells me that all the time. When he met Robert at work, something just clicked in his mind. It wasn't that he didn't love you, he just felt something different for Robert. It wasn't you. He loved you but in a different way than he loves Robert."

"Well if you really want him there I guess I can handle it. But I am not happy."

"Well mom, now you know when our date is. You will get an invite next week. I hope you can make it." Amy said and hung up the call.

"Amy, why did you hang up on your mother?" Sheldon asked.

"She is impossible. I wish we could have just gotten married and then told her after we celebrated our fifth anniversary." She said.

"Now you know you would have regretted not inviting her."

"I don't know about that. She may cause trouble with my dad and Robert."

"Speaking of that, why didn't you tell her when they got married two years ago?" Sheldon was curious.

"You heard her. She never accepted the fact that my father was gay. She always told me he was sinning. I think it was something her church taught her. When dad told her he was leaving her, she told him he was going to go to hell."

"Oh wow. I never knew."

"I didn't think it was something that needed to be brought back up. I love my dad. Mom tried to keep me from him. She fought for years and lost. I think part of it was because I told the judge I still wanted to see him. It never mattered to me. She was so angry. I saw him every other weekend and two weeks in the summer. He was who encouraged me to go into neurobiology. I knew I wanted to do something with biology after reading that book years before but I didn't know what specialty. Robert worked in neurobiology and he took me to his lab one day. I fell in love with it."

"I never knew that."

"That's because I never talk about it. But my dad and Robert encouraged me to go to college and get my doctorate. Mom wanted me to go to college, join a sorority and find a rich fraternity brother to marry. Even after she knew what I went through in high school. She always thought the kids in my school were beneath me. She told me not to worry about being popular in high school. She thought college was more important to make friends. When that didn't work, she started forcing me into dating once a year."

"Well that worked out for the best don't you think?" He said to her.

"Oh most definitely after years of trying though. I think you were the fifth man I had met through websites."

"Really, I thought you only went out once a year as an agreement with your mother."

"Oh I did. But she kept pushing. I think she had my name on ten different sites. The one that matched us was my father's recommendation."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was complaining about my latest match to my father one afternoon and he told me about a site that was for those with high IQs. I checked it out. It seemed legit. I had several different guys try and talk to me but none really had high IQs. Some were dumber than bricks. I actually asked one guy what possessed him to think he should put his profile on a high IQ website and he asked me why I thought he was possessed."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. But then I saw the profile of one Sheldon Cooper. It said he had an IQ of 183 and worked at Caltech as a theoretical physicist. I was intrigued and I looked you up."

"You looked me up?"

"Yes. Your profile was intriguing and I was curious and wanted to know more."

"What did you find?" Sheldon asked her.

"I found a couple of your papers. I read them and knew that you actually had a high IQ so I wrote you. Your answer back made me want to meet you."

"I would love to know what that reply said."

"I still have it." She said.

"You're serious? Why would you keep that?"

"Well my mother needed proof that I had actually gone out on a date for the year. Your emails were the best I had. Once we started seeing each other, I kept them."

"Can I see it?"  
Amy went into her desk and pulled out a book.

"You printed it?"

"When we started dating, I began a scrapbook. I have your first letter in here as well as some other things." She told him. It was something Penny had showed her that she had done for Leonard. Amy thought it was a good idea and started one for her and Sheldon.

"Oh." Sheldon felt bad. He didn't have anything like that. He thought maybe it was a girl thing.

Amy opened the book to the first page and showed him the letter. He read it and his eyes went wide.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Howard and Raj wrote exactly what I would have written. I didn't believe them but they really did. And you thought this was intriguing. I'm surprised you didn't go running for the hills." He laughed.

"Well I figured you had no intention of really dating, so I thought what the hell. I could get my yearly obligation and maybe find someone I could have a decent conversation with while on that date. Then I met you and we talked for what three hours?"

"Something like that. I found you fascinating."

"I know. You asked me for my contact information."

"And you willingly gave it to me. For someone who didn't want to date you were quick to hand it over to me."

"I'm not sure what it was about you but I wanted to get to know you more."

"As did I, thus the reason I asked."

"Well as they say the rest is history."

"Yes it is."  
"Now can we call your family and let them know we picked a date?"

"Okay." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon! It is so good to see you. Where are you dear?" Mary asked looking through the computer.

"Amy's apartment." Sheldon answered.

"In the morning?" Mary asked.

"Well as it is morning and I am here, I am going to have to answer that with a yes."

"Now don't you sass your momma." Sheldon heard his Meemaw saying in the background.

"Sorry Meemaw." Sheldon said. "Yes I am at Amy's. We stay together on the weekends." He answered.

"Oh I see." His mother said. She didn't have any room to talk about Sheldon and sinning since she was still with Ron. "Now to what do we owe the honor of this call?" She asked.

"Well Amy and I have an announcement." Sheldon said.

"Are you pregnant?" Mary asked.

"Mom! Of course not. We are very careful." Sheldon said.

"Oh thank goodness. Not that I wouldn't love another grandbaby but I want you guys to be married first."

"Well that is what we wanted to talk to you about. We have decided on a date."  
"Oh that is terrific Moon Pie." Meemaw exclaimed. "When is the wedding dear?"

"August 15." Sheldon told her.

"Really?" Meemaw asked. She was touched.

"That is only three weeks." Mary said. "How did you get a church this close to the wedding?"

"Now mom we have talked about this. We are not getting married in a church."

"But Sheldon."

"Oh Mary, let them be. You know how he feels. Why do you continually pester him about this? So Moon Pie, where are you two kids getting married then?" Meemaw asked.

"Lake Tahoe. We found the perfect place and we booked it this morning."

"Well count us in. Your mother and I will definitely be there. I will talk to Missy and George later today at dinner and see if they are free that weekend also. I am so happy for the two of you." Meemaw said.

"Thanks Meemaw." Sheldon said.

"I am happy too. I wish it was in a church but I am glad you are getting married either way. I never thought I would see the day." Mary commented.

"What can I say? Amy made me a hippy dippy man." Sheldon laughed.

"Sheldon!" Amy said.

"But I wouldn't change a thing." Sheldon smiled at her.

"Awww you two are two sweet." Meemaw said. "You remind me of your Pop Pop and me. You know you are getting married on my anniversary, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes that is the reason Sheldon wanted that day." Amy said to her.

"Well I am very proud of you and I can't wait to see you again in person. And Amy finally getting to see the girl that changed my Moon Pie for the better."

"I can't wait either Meemaw." Amy said.

"Okay well I will let you two kids go and we will see you in a couple of weeks." Meemaw said.

"Bye Meemaw, love you." Sheldon said.

"Love you too, Moon Pie." Meemaw said.

"Bye Shelly." Mary said to them.

They disconnected from the call.

"Now who?" Amy asked.

"The gang or your dad?" Sheldon asked.

"How about dad? We can tell the gang later when we have dinner at your place." Amy said.

"Okay that works."

The phone call with Amy's father went very well. He told them he and Robert would most definitely be there. He was disappointed to hear that Amy's mother was not happy about him coming but he would do anything for his little girl. He had after all recommended the website which she met Sheldon. He was so happy for his daughter that he could get over his ex-wife's hissy fit about him being there. He loved Sandy but was not in love with her. She gave him the greatest gift in the world in Amy and he would always care deeply for her.

Sheldon and Amy had a lazy Sunday afternoon after going to the grocery store. They headed to his apartment in the early evening in order to have dinner with the rest of the group. It had become a bit of a tradition since everyone was so busy any more that the old schedule really didn't apply anymore. The guys still tried to get together for Halo night at least once a month and they did still have vintage video games on Fridays. The girls would get together at Penny's place on those nights. But the days of Cheesecake Factory every Tuesday and pizza every Thursday were out the window. So they all said that Sunday would be group dinners at apartment 4A. Tonight they were having pizza then were going to watch a movie.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Penny asked when Sheldon and Amy walked into the apartment.

"Very good yours?" Amy asked.

"Productive. We found a church to have our wedding." Penny said.

"That is great." Amy said. "Where is it?"

"Just down the road. Sheldon's mother recommended it that last time she was here." Leonard answered.

"I've been there. It is very nice." Sheldon commented. He had reluctantly gone with his mother that last time as she had pointed out he had not fulfilled his yearly requirement to go.

"You should totally have your wedding there too. Your mother will be thrilled." Penny said.

"We are not having our wedding in a church." Sheldon said to her pointedly.

"Really?" Leonard asked. "I thought of all of us, you would most definitely be the one to have it in a church. Well that is after I realized you were a real boy and may actually get married." He laughed.

"Ha ha." Sheldon said. "As it turns out we have found a place for our wedding as well." He told them.

"But you guys don't even have a date." Penny said to them.

"We do now. Sheldon finally admitted he wanted me to live with him all the time and I gave in and we picked a date." Amy laughed.

"I told you if you held out he would tell you why."

"Yes thank you for informing my fiancée why I wanted to set a date so badly." Sheldon said sarcastically.

"Hey you got sarcasm." Penny said. "Good job."

"Anyway, when are you getting married?" Leonard asked.

"August 15." Sheldon answered.

"That's in three weeks." Penny exclaimed.

"What's in three weeks?" Bernadette asked as she was entering the apartment with Howard, Raj and Emily following close behind.

"Sheldon and I are getting married in three weeks." Amy answered them.

"What?" Raj said. "You are giving me no time to plan."

"Exactly. As much as we would love your help, we got this." Sheldon said.

"So where are you getting married?" Bernadette asked.

"Lake Tahoe. We found the greatest place online this morning and they were available for the weekend of the 15th of August, so we booked it." Amy said.

"Wow. You don't have a lot of time to plan." Emily said.

"We don't need a lot of time." Sheldon said.

"We just want a simple ceremony with our friends and family." Amy said.

"And Raj we would love for you to perform the ceremony." Sheldon asked him. They had discussed this in the car on the way back to his apartment. Of the five of them that had been ordained online, they knew he had kept up with his credentials.

"I would be honored." Raj answered.

"And we just want two people to stand up for us since there won't be more than 25 people at the ceremony. Penny and Leonard we would be honored if you would do that for us." Amy asked them.

"Absolutely." They said together.

"Great then it is settled." Sheldon said. "Now let's order that pizza."

The rest of the night was spent laughing, eating and having a good time. Things were different but in a good way. It used to be just the four men sitting around talking about science fiction or comic books. When Penny moved in things changed slightly but they still had their nights. Then came Bernadette and Amy followed just recently by Emily. The girls had really shaken things up but only for the best. Sheldon was thinking about all of that while he listened to his friends having a good time.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked him.

"Just how much things have changed in the last eight years." He answered.

"For the better, I hope." She said.

"Oh most definitely for the better." He said, smiling at her.

She leaned in and cuddled next to him as Leonard put in the movie they had all finally agreed to watch.

"Most definitely for the better." He said again as he pulled her even closer.

 **I hope you all like what I did with Amy's father. I have written him several different ways, alive, dead, married to Amy's mother. This plot came to me and I just had to write it. After the decision The Supreme Court made last week I knew I made the right decision.**

 **Reviews would be really nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. It is overwhelming. Anyway so sorry for the delay. For those of you who are following my other story When Sheldon met Amy I am working on that too. Unfortunately life and writer's block got in the way. So I am back now and working on both. Hopefully I can publish the other by end of this week, early next week._** ** _Three weeks to plan a wedding is not a lot and Amy will realize this and have some help. Wedding gown is first on the agenda. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _I own none of these awesome characters!_**

 _I have three weeks and then I will be Dr. Amy Cooper. Or maybe Fowler-Cooper. Yes most definitely Fowler-Cooper. It would get confusing if there were two Dr. Coopers in one household. Three weeks, I can't believe it. I honestly didn't think this would ever happen and now it is. In three weeks! Oh damn, I only have three weeks to plan my wedding. What the hell was I thinking?_ Amy was lost in thought on Monday morning while waiting for Penny and Bernadette to get to her apartment to start dress shopping.

"Earth to Amy." Penny said as she entered Sheldon's apartment. He had agreed to let her stay on Sunday night since the girls were going shopping.

"Huh?" Amy asked coming out of her thoughts.

"Where were you?" Penny asked.

"Trying to figure out what the hell I was thinking agreeing to get married in three weeks. There is so much to do." She answered.

"I thought you were okay with getting married so quickly." Penny said to her.

"Oh believe me I am. But I think Sheldon and I weren't thinking when we decided to get married in Lake Tahoe. I mean we have to send invites, get flowers, get dresses, book hotels, rent tuxedos, and…." Amy started naming things off.

"Hey slow down. We will help. Don't worry so much." Bernadette said. "But first things first. Let's go get you a dress."

"And I know the perfect place." Penny said. "I found this shop just around the corner. I went looking for a dress for myself. They didn't quite have the styles I was looking for but it will be perfect for Amy."

"Well let's get going then." Amy said.

The girls made their way to the small bridal shop. Amy looked shocked as she walked in. The store was made up of all kinds of vintage gowns.

"Penny, this is perfect." Bernadette said, looking at all the old fashion gowns.

"I told you. When I walked in two weeks ago, I knew this would be the perfect place for Amy. I knew once they set a date we could come here." Penny said.

They were greeted by a young woman who had a very similar look to Amy.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Jessica. Who is the lucky bride?" She asked them.

"I am." Amy answered.

"Oh terrific. Are you interested in a vintage gown?" Jessica asked her.

"I hadn't really thought about it. My friend Penny here recommended this place. Now that I am looking at some of these gowns, I think this could be the look for me." Amy answered.

"Well let's start with the basics. When is the wedding?"

"August 15." Amy answered.

"Okay that is soon. What took you so long to come looking for a dress?" Jessica asked.

"Oh we just decided on a date yesterday." Amy answered.

"And you picked three weeks from now? How long have you and your fiancée been engaged?"

"Two months." Amy answered

"Wow, that's quick. How long have you been together?" She asked. She was curious as to why they were getting married so quickly.

"Five years. My fiancée is a bit old fashion when it comes to us living together. He wants to wait until we are married. So we decided to get married quickly."

"Oh I see." Well she must have been wrong about a pregnancy then, if he was that old fashion. "Okay so do you have any ideas about what you want?"

"Well I've always dreamt of having a dress with lots of lace."

"Oh I have an idea." Jessica said. "I'll be right back." She went to the back of the store and came back with a couple of different dresses.

"Oh Amy look at this one." Bernadette said, pulling a sleeveless tea length dress that was covered in lace.

"Oh I don't know about sleeveless." Amy said. "But I'm willing to try it on."

"Amy you are getting married in August. You can't wear a cardigan on your wedding day." Penny laughed.

"I know that. I was thinking something with lace sleeves. Maybe something like this." Amy said, pointing at one of the dresses.

"Oh that is very pretty." Bernadette said.

"Oh Amy look at this one." Penny said pointing at another one that was not sleeveless but had more of a cap sleeve made of lace.

"I really like that one. Let's try these three and see what I think looks best." Amy said, taking the three different dresses.

"Well then let's get started." Jessica said. She took the dresses and led Amy to the fitting rooms.

"So you and your fiancée have been together a long time. What took him so long to ask you to marry him?" Jessica asked.

"Sheldon is different. When we first met, neither one of us wanted a relationship. In fact I told him that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table."

"Wow. What changed?" She asked.

"Well we started as just friends but slowly he worked his way into my heart. It was tough getting him to see that we were meant to be."

"How did you get him to see it your way?"

"Well I knew he had feelings for me when I mentioned that I had been attracted to another man. It was about 6 months after we met. I met one of my friend Penny's ex-boyfriends while out on a girl's night. He was beautiful. He was tall and handsome and had a great body. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Wow. So what happened with your fiancée?"

"Well as I had never really experienced feelings quite like that, I thought I was sick. I was checking my vitals at lunch with Sheldon and he said he would help me determine what was wrong."

"How romantic." Jessica said sarcastically.

"It really was silly wasn't it?" Amy said, picking up the sarcastic tone. "But as I had no idea what was wrong, I needed to know. Well we came to the conclusion that it was sexual arousal and Sheldon called Zach and asked him to meet me."

"Zach? Tall, sexy and handsome Zach? Your fiancée called him why exactly?" Jessica asked.

"He thought I could be taken care of. Basically he asked Zach to have sex with me."

"Your fiancée pimped you out?" Jessica was flabbergasted.

"Yeah in a way. Well we went to meet Zach and he was just a big idiot. There was no way I could have ever forgiven myself if I had given up my virginity to a moron like him."

"So you had never?" Jessica asked.

"No. And I knew I was beginning to feel things for Sheldon. He was it for me. I knew that from day one but I guess I was fighting it so hard. And so was he. He actually refuted my claims that he was jealous about Zach. I held his hand that day. I felt sparks but Sheldon was so taken back that I had grabbed his hand that I told him I was doing an experiment and I let it go. But I knew then that he had my heart."

"That is so sweet but it sounds like Sheldon needed some convincing."

"Yes he did. His wake up call finally came when I agreed to go out on a date with another man. One of his acquaintances, Stuart, he owns the comic book store Sheldon always goes to, asked me out."

"You went out with someone Sheldon knew? You go girl."

"Yes, well, Sheldon showed up on our second date and asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course said yes. He showed up at my apartment that night with our relationship agreement."

"What the heck is a relationship agreement?" Jessica asked.

"Hey what's taking so long in there?" Amy heard Penny asking.

"Sorry, I was telling Jessica about Sheldon and my relationship." Amy answered.

"Yes, she was just getting to the part about a relationship agreement." Jessica said.

"Well continue your story while putting a dress on." Bernadette said.

"Okay we will."

Jessica got the dress off the hanger. "So you were saying, a relationship agreement."

"Yes, it is a contract of sorts. It really was strict at first. My fiancée is a germaphobe. He doesn't like touching people. So he set up boundaries for our relationship. Basically at first it was just a title. I was his girlfriend, but we did nothing that normal couples would do. We didn't kiss or hold hands or obviously sleep together." She continued her story while putting on the first dress.

"So when did that change?"  
"It took a long time to break his walls. He held my hand for the first time almost two years after we met and six months after we became official. He kissed me for the first time on Valentine's Day two years after becoming official. Things just were slow, but it was okay with me. I knew how he was. But I knew he cared."

"You are very patient." Jessica said. She zipped up the first dress. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I like this. Let's see what the girls think" Amy answered.

They walked out of the fitting room and the girls turned.

"Oh my God Amy. You look amazing!" Penny said. "And you thought sleeveless wasn't for you."

"I like this but I still feel really exposed. Do you think Sheldon will like it?" Amy asked concerned. She had never shown this much skin to him in clothing.

"Sheldon will love whatever you are wearing. You know how he is. You are beautiful to him no matter what you wear." Penny answered her.

"Still I think I want to try the others on." Amy said.

"You do what is best for you." Bernadette told her. "I tried on fifteen gowns remember?"

"You are right. Let's try the one with the sleeves." Amy said.

"Your call." Jessica said. "Now it took him over two years to kiss you, why?" Jessica wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Well I tricked him into going on a romantic weekend for Valentine's Day. I took him on a vintage train ride for dinner. He met this man who loved trains as much as he did and he kind of ignored me the entire night. When I called him out on it, he went on a bit of a tirade trying to show me all the romantic things we could do. He drank wine, stared into my eyes and then kissed me. He was doing it to spite me but then he took two steps forward and put his hand on my hip. That's when I knew it had changed."

"Oh wow. It sounds very romantic." Jessica said.

"To me it really was. I knew then that he really cared. When we got back from our trip he immediately changed the relationship agreement to include kissing. It was totally his idea. I never argued. Things had been going so well." Amy said.

"Had been? Why do I have a feeling this story is going to take a turn for the worse?" Jessica said, taking the first dress from Amy and giving her the next choice.

"Well Sheldon is a physicist. He worked in the field of string theory. He had been studying and working on it for almost twenty years."

"Twenty years? How old is your fiancée?" Jessica asked. She knew you had to be pretty smart to work in science. She knew a little bit about the field but not enough to study it.

"Thirty-five." Amy answered. "Before you start trying to figure it out. My fiancée got his doctorate at sixteen. He is what you call a child progeny and genius."

"Oh wow. So what happened?" Jessica said impressed.

"Well he decided it wasn't for him. A lot of things started changing around him. His roommate and best friend got engaged and wanted to move in with his fiancée."

"Makes sense." Jessica said to her.

"I know. And then when he asked his boss if he could change fields, he was told no. Sheldon doesn't like change, except when he wants it. So Leonard wanted to move out, he couldn't change fields, I said something dumb about me moving in with him and his comic book store burned down. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a bus to Pasadena's train station and bought the first ticket out of Pasadena."

"He didn't say goodbye to you, did he?"

"Nope, the only reason I knew he left was because Leonard and Penny had found him there. If they hadn't found him, I don't know when he would have let us know he left. Needless to say, our relationship took a bit of a break."

"How long was he gone?"

"Forty-five days." Amy answered. She had just gotten the dress laced up.

"Wow. What happened when he got back?" Jessica asked. She finished the last laces. "Tell me you gave him hell."

"Well…." Amy started. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh I really don't think this is the one." She said.

"Do you want to show it to the girls?" Jessica asked.

"I guess, but I'm not a fan."

They went out of the room and Amy stood up on the stand.

"Oh Amy, I don't think so." Bernadette said.

"I agree." Penny nodded. "That one is too much."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't like it at all." Amy said. "I thought I would want something that covered me more but this is terrible. One more to go."

Jessica and Amy went back to try on the last dress.

"Now what happened when Sheldon got back?" Jessica asked. This was the best story she had heard in a long time and she wanted to hear all about the happily ever after.

"Well he called Leonard, his roommate, when he was robbed and never even bothered to call me. Thankfully, Leonard had the sense to ask if I wanted to go with him to pick Sheldon up in Arizona. Needless to say, Leonard did not have a pleasant six hour car ride with me. I couldn't believe Sheldon had called him instead of me. I was pissed. Then when we got to the police station, Sheldon had the nerve to ask me why I was there."

"You are kidding?"

"I wish I was. The car ride home was all about his trip. Finally, I had had enough when he was playing some kind of guess the type of ketchup game. I asked him if he couldn't tell I was stewing for two hours while he rambled on. He thought I was bad at the game. I told him I was mad and explained that he didn't call or say goodbye then didn't call when he was in trouble. I had no idea where I stood with him. He said he didn't want me to know he failed. I couldn't stay mad. He was worried I would be ashamed of him. I know it is lame and I should have stayed angry but to see him so vulnerable melted my heart. I was in love with him even if he wasn't with me. So much has changed in a year."

"That was only a year ago? By my calculations you have two more years of relationship to tell me about."

"No our five year anniversary is the day we met. We have talked and talked about when our anniversary was and we have celebrated our first date as May and September but then finally just decided that it was the day we met. We established that we had been seeing each other since then even if we didn't start actually visually seeing each other until the September after we met. So our five year anniversary was two months ago in May."

"Okay that makes sense. So what all has happened in the last year."

"Oh so much. After he came back, he worked on being a better boyfriend. I never had to remind him about kissing me. We made up all missed dates. He was just so attentive. We even took this compatibility test and scored an 8.2 out of 10. We were meant to be but something was missing."

"Oh what was that?" Jessica was curious.

"I just didn't know how he felt. I knew I was head over heels in love with him and I had to tell him but I was so afraid that he didn't feel the same way."

"So how did you tell him?"

"This is the best story ever." Penny said sticking her head in the room.

"Oh Penny you scared me." Amy said.

"Well you were taking so long back here, I decided to come back and see what you were up to. I heard you telling the Shamy love story."

"Shamy?" Jessica questioned.

"A juvenile amalgamation of our names. Sheldon and Amy, Shamy. A term which I used to hate. However all my friends use it so I have learned to live with it. Sheldon on the other hand still thinks it is stupid. Don't say it around him."

"I think it is cute." Jessica said.

"Me too." Penny said. "So you were about to tell Jessica about the prom."

"Prom? She said nothing about a prom."

"Because I hadn't gotten to it yet. We recreated prom since most of us had had terrible experiences with them as teenagers. We decorated the roof of Sheldon and Penny's building and got all dressed up."

"Sheldon had a panic attack." Penny interrupted. "Because Amy looked so gorgeous."

"Really?" Jessica said.

"Well yes as my friend Penny here so eloquently put it yes. He panicked. Not just because I looked so pretty, his words, but because he was afraid I would force him into doing something he wasn't quite ready for. I was waiting for the night he would ask me to stay over. It hadn't happened in four and a half years. Apparently some of our friends had told him it was expected that one lose their virginity on prom night and he just assumed I expected it as well."

"You guys still hadn't had sex?" Jessica asked shocked.

"No we hadn't. As I said, he had issues. I told him that night that just because he thought I looked pretty didn't mean we had to spend the night together. This made him much more relaxed. I told him I was always hoping."

"And then you told him you loved him?" Jessica asked.

"Not exactly." Amy answered.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked her.

"Well I started to tell him. I said and I will quote it exactly because this is the one thing I will always remember. I said 'Sheldon, there's something else I've been wanting to say, but before I do, I just, I want you to know that you don't have to say it back. I know you're not ready, and I don't want you to say it just because social convention dictates…'" Amy said.

"And then what?" Jessica was hanging on threads. She needed to know what his reaction was.

"He interrupted me and said he loved me too."

"What?! That is amazing. So he knew what you were going to say." Jessica shouted.

"Yes he beat me to the punch."

"That is about the most beautiful story I have ever heard. So you lived happily ever after." Jessica said. "Now here you are getting a wedding dress. This is the best love story."

"Oh that isn't the end of it." Bernadette said, joining the girls after hearing Jessica let out her scream of shock.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. "You know I haven't heard the proposal story."

"Well that is the other part of the story you haven't heard." Bernadette said.

"So what happened? How did he propose? Was it romantic?"

"Sheldon Cooper romantic? HA!" Penny shouted.

"I think he can be very romantic." Amy said. "And even though the proposal wasn't what you call romantic, it was very much us."

"That is very true." Bernadette said.

"Okay so what happened?" Jessica loved this part of her job. She always loved hearing the love story that brought a bride into her little shop.

"So things were going very well for a very long time. We had a few bumps, like when he thought he could ruin Christmas by buying a gift. Before you ask, let's just say he has this theory that you must give if you receive a gift and it must be of the same value. So he got me this amazing gift thinking that since I didn't get him anything I would ruin Christmas. Little did he know that I had in fact gotten him something so perfect it made him love Christmas again."

"What did you get him?" Jessica asked.

"I made him his grandmother's cookies. I called her and got the recipe. He loved them. I got more than one kiss that night."

"So sweet. But you said some bumps, what else?"

"Oh there was the little bump about him telling Penny that it was his birthday."

"Hey that was a question in the intimacy test that you agreed to let us take." Penny said.

"Oh it was not a question. I know what question he answered with the answer being his birthday. It had to be about communicating if he were to die that night. He probably thought it would be satisfying to know you died on your birthday."

"Wait, how would you know that was the question?" Penny asked confused.

"I'm confused. What are we talking about?" Jessica asked. Bernadette was a bit confused as well since she wasn't around at the time this happened. She had heard briefly about some kind of test but not any real details.

"Amy heard about this test that can make two people fall in love in a matter of hours by asking a series of questions to make the others gain true intimacy. Her fiancée and I took it as a joke but he revealed to me that he would feel comfort in knowing that he died on his birthday. This was something no one knew, not even Amy."

"Seriously, Penny, you thought Amy didn't know when Sheldon's birthday was?" Bernadette asked. "They tell each other everything."

"Of course I knew. We celebrated every year together. We didn't do presents just dinner and a movie of his choice or mine on my birthday. We didn't go out that night because he wanted to see a movie that started the following weekend. I agreed. So we had dinner with you guys and then that silly test came up. I know I brought it up but it was still upsetting to me. Don't worry Penny, I never thought that you guys would fall in love. But I was upset that he told you about his birthday. I kept his secret for five years and he told you that night."

"So your boyfriend took a test with Penny to see if they could fall in love? And you were okay with that?" Jessica asked. "You guys sure do seem to have a strange relationship."

"We do but Penny's fiancée also agreed so I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Sheldon and I did the test a while ago and we are even closer now."

"You guys did? Leonard refused to do it with me." Penny said.

"I can only imagine why. You don't need that kind of a test to know how absolutely perfect for each other you are. The way he looks at you all the time. And the things he says. I sometimes wish Sheldon said things like that to me. He is getting better but still." Amy said.

"Yes but we would be married by now if we had taken that test. He may have come clean earlier." Penny admitted.

"That is true but you are still getting married in less than a year and that is what counts." Amy said.

"Okay back to Amy and Sheldon." Penny said, changing the subject. She had no desire to rehash bad memories from months prior.

"Yeah I want to know about the proposal." Jessica said. The girls seemed to forget about the reason they were in the store.

"Okay we had bumps but we are on the same page. We had a fight about Mars that was solved by him asking me to go with him. We had our first sleepover after having childlike fun in our fort."

"You guys sound like such a fun couple." Jessica said.

"They take getting used to but they can be really fun." Bernadette said.

"Okay now the proposal." Jessica said.

"So he was going to propose on our fifth anniversary but we got in a huge fight and then I asked him for a break."

"Wait what?" Jessica was now very curious as to how this couple got to where they were. She had said their anniversary was just months before but now she was saying that she broke up with him. "You broke up with him?"

"No, I asked for a break. I needed time to think. He had said something really stupid while we were finally making out on his couch. It was the most intimate we had ever been. I asked him what he was thinking about and then he asked me if he should watch the Flash TV show."

"He asked that in the middle of making out?" Jessica said.

"Yes. It got me thinking and I needed to decide what I wanted. I didn't think we were on the same page. Luckily for me, Sheldon didn't take what I said seriously and he was at my doorstep three hours after I told him I needed time."

"Awww…" All three girls said, even though Penny and Bernadette had heard this story.

"Yes well he said it was all his fault. He basically said everything I wanted to hear and left. He was willing to give me the time I needed. Then I went to his place an hour later and we made up. We broke up for all of four hours. The making up part was the best. Way better than some distracted make out session. Later that night I was at Penny's having a girl's night catch up and when we went back, Sheldon was asking the guys the right way to propose. I told him he should just ask me. We had to talk again. I needed to know when he got the ring. I found out it was his grandmother's ring and his mother had brought it out to him earlier in the month. He called all our friends back into the room and he asked. I obviously said yes."

"That sounds perfect to me. All your friends were present and he asked. It is very romantic." Jessica said. "Now let's get you in this dress."

The girls all helped Amy in the last dress. It was tea length with lace. It had short lace sleeves. It was beautiful. Once Amy was fully in the dress, the girls turned her toward the mirror. She knew it at once. This was the dress. Amy started to cry. She never thought she would ever see herself in a wedding dress and now here she was and she looked amazing.

"Amy it is absolutely stunning." Bernadette said.

"You look beautiful." Penny said.

"I have to say, it is perfect." Jessica told her.

"I love it. This is my wedding dress." Amy said.

 **I have a picture of the wedding dress now as my picture from this story. I hope you like what I picked. It is perfectly conservative for Amy.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thank you all for your patience with this story. I have been having some computer issues and it is finally now working. So on with the wedding planning._**

 ** _I wish I owned these wonderful characters but sadly I do not._**

 _Wedding dress bought. Check._

 _Tuxedos. They better be ordered._

 _Flowers ordered. Check._

 _Cake. Tomorrow._

 _Guest list made. Check._

 _Invites sent. Tonight._

 _Menu picked. Tonight._

Amy was running through her mental list of items needed for the wedding. It was now only two weeks from Saturday and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Bernadette had tried to warn her that no matter how much planning you could do something was bound to go wrong. Amy didn't want to believe her at all. She and Sheldon were planners. They figured everything out, even things that could go wrong. Amy wasn't worried about that. She knew it was all going to be perfect. That was until that night.

Amy showed up at Sheldon's apartment exactly on time with the menus from the resort. She figured this would be an easy process. The two had dinner and after Amy handed Sheldon the menus while they sat down on the couch.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The menus from the resort. Remember we agreed to pick our meal tonight."

"I never forget. What I meant was what are these choices? These are totally unacceptable."

"What do you mean, unacceptable? There are plenty of good options on here."

"No there are not. I do not see Chinese, Thai or pizza."

"Sheldon, we are not having takeout at our wedding."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because this is a wedding, not our Friday night with the gang. That is why not."

"But Amy, you know I am not comfortable eating food in a strange place."

"Now you know that is not true. You ate on the train last year."

"One time and you hold that against me. It's like Zachary Quinto all over again. I like one new place and I am willing to change. Well not this time. This is my wedding too and I want Chinese, Thai and pizza."

"You are crazy." She laughed. She knew she would not win this battle. It was his wedding as well. They had promised they would compromise.

"I am not, my mother had me tested."

"Yeah, yeah I know. She should have followed through in Houston."

"Amy!" Sheldon started laughing too.

"Did you get tails on your tuxedo like I asked?"

"I did." He answered. "And might I say, I look quite dashing."

"I am sure you do." She said, seductively.

"Now about the food." He began. He was inching closer to her on the couch.

"I will ask if they can do Thai food. But can we do the steak and chicken as well?" She asked.

"I suppose we could do that." He said. "Now that we have that settled." He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled back from him after a few minutes. She was completely out of breath. Sheldon growled in frustration. He didn't want to stop, he had plans for her since it was Friday and they had the entire weekend ahead of them. It had been almost two weeks since they last been intimate and Sheldon was starting to get frustrated. He never thought he would feel that way but now he understood.

"We have to finish the invites." She said to him.

"Oh come on. We have invited everyone by phone or in person, why do we need to send them invites?" He was really frustrated.

"Because it is tradition." She answered him.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" He asked her as he started kissing her neck.

"Well I guess we could take a break." She giggled.

"That's the spirit." He said as he kissed her again. She responded and he deepened the kiss. He began to unbutton her cardigan when her phone rang. He groaned when she reached to answer it.

"It can wait." He said.

"No it can't. It's my mother."

"So? She can leave a message." He said. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Sheldon!" She yelled and he stopped. "Go wait for me in the bedroom." She said.

She grabbed the phone and answered it just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hello Amy, is everything alright? You sound out of breath." Sandy asked her.

"Yes. I was across the room when my phone rang. I had to run to get it." She lied.

"Oh okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at Sheldon's." Amy answered her.

"Good. Put me on speaker. This phone call concerns both of you."

"Okay….you are worrying me." Amy said to her.

"It's nothing to worry about I promise." Sandy said to her.

"Fine." Amy called to Sheldon, who had gone into the bedroom to wait for her.

He came out of the room. He was only in his briefs and he had a big smile on his face.

"So you want to do it out here? I figured we could do it in my spot after we were married but if you insist." Sheldon said to her.

"Sheldon my mom is on speaker phone." Amy said embarrassed.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Fowler." Sheldon said sheepishly.

"Hello, Sheldon. Well at least I know why Amy was so out of breath when she answered the phone."

"Mom! Now you said you had something to say to us. What is it?" Amy said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes. I wanted to let you know I found you a minister that is willing to come to Lake Tahoe to bless your marriage."

"Mom, absolutely not! We have already told you Raj is officiating our wedding. I thought you said this wasn't a bad thing. I don't understand why you are doing this to us."

"But Amy I really want you to have a minister at your wedding. Can't you make this one concession to me?"

"No we are not going to do that. We told you this once. Please respect our wishes."

"I guess I am not going to win this argument. So are we going shopping soon?"

"For what mom?" Amy asked.

"Your wedding dress of course. Your wedding is two weeks from tomorrow. I do hope you plan to at least wear a wedding dress. I don't want to see you walking down the aisle in a cardigan and jean skirt."

"Um, well, I got my dress already." Amy said.

"When?" Sandy asked her. She was a bit disappointed. She had hoped Amy would at least include her in the purchasing of her dress. But again she was wrong.

"On Monday. Penny found this amazing place that had vintage dresses. I found one that fit me perfectly. I don't need any alterations. Tonight we have picked the food and tomorrow we are choosing the cake."

"Oh, okay."

"Mom. I'm sorry. I know you probably wanted to come but I am on a schedule and Penny told me Sunday about the place and she had already made the appointment."

"That is fine. I understand. I really do. So where are you getting the cake from?" She asked.

"Well we have an appointment at Takes the Cake at 11am tomorrow morning. They told me they would be willing to deliver it to Lake Tahoe also. It was the only place I could find willing to do that for us. And they have a wide variety of flavor choices for fillings."

"Well that is good. How about the invites?"

"Well we are finishing those tonight, as soon as we get off the phone with you that is. Is there anyone else I need to invite?" She said much to the disappointment of Sheldon.

"No I have given you my list and informed them all. I think Aunt Barbara can make it and possibly your cousin Michelle. I mean you didn't give us much time."

"Okay well I think I am glad that no one else can make it. I am sure Michelle is only coming because she doesn't believe you that I am actually getting married. After all mom until last week you didn't believe I was even in a real relationship with Sheldon so why should they."

"Well either way they are coming." Sandy told her. "Sheldon how many people do you have coming from your family?"

"My mother, meemaw, sister, her husband and my eighteen month old nephew. My brother works on weekends and he couldn't take time off with so little time in advance. Mom's boyfriend, Ron is coming also."

"And then dad and Robert. Our friends will make us at about 20 people total. A nice small and intimate affair just like we wanted." Amy added.

"Are you sure this is what you want? When you were little, you always used to dress up and have a big wedding with all your stuffed animals."

"I just want to be married to Sheldon mom, that is all. I don't need a huge wedding. In fact, I don't think it ever really was what I wanted. Little girls see movies that make them believe that they will meet a prince and have a big wedding and become a princess. Well Sheldon is my prince, mom. I have my tiara to wear to my wedding and the most beautiful dress. I am getting exactly what I want."

"I just wanted to be sure. It sounds like you have everything planned. Please call me if you want anything. I will call you again in the middle of the week. I will let you go now. Have a good night."

"Okay mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mrs. Fowler." Sheldon said.

They hung up from the call and Sheldon pulled Amy on his lap in his spot.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by your mother?" He said.

"I believe you wanted to do it on your spot." Amy laughed. "I still can't believe my mom heard that." She said.

"A bit of an embarrassment, but she knows we are intimate."

"You are taking it better than I thought." She said to him.

"I just wish you would have warned me that she was on the phone." He said.

"How was I supposed to know that you would come out half naked and propositioning? I am just grateful she wasn't on video chat." She laughed.

"Yeah that would have been bad." He laughed. He kissed her and deepened it quickly. He again began working on her cardigan. "Dr. Fowler I do believe you have too many layers on tonight."

"Oh well I guess you will have to do something about that then." She said to him seductively." She said.

He took all her clothes off in record time and for the first time since they had gotten intimate, his spot was no longer a virgin. After, they completed the invites and had them ready to be mailed the next day.

On Saturday they went to the bakery to taste cakes. They decided on a red velvet cake with a vanilla mouse two tier cake. They were very happy with their choices. When they arrived back to Sheldon's apartment after their appointment, Amy mentally checked her list again.

 _Wedding dress bought._ _ **Check.**_

 _Tuxedos._ _ **Check(**_ _Sheldon assured her they were ordered)_

 _Flowers ordered._ _ **Check**_

 _Cake._ _ **Check**_

 _Guest list made._ _ **Check**_

 _Invites sent._ _ **Check**_

 _Menu picked._ _ **Check(even with the compromises)**_

Amy was sure she had everything under control. She was positive that Bernadette would be wrong and nothing was going to go wrong with her wedding. It was all done. She fell asleep with Sheldon's arms wrapped around her thinking that in two weeks she would be Mrs. Sheldon Cooper and she was positive everything would be perfect.

 **Well I know it was quite a short chapter but it was exactly what I wanted to get in was in. Next time a bachelor and bachelorette party? Maybe oh okay.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
